boxedinnfandomcom-20200213-history
Saxen Jyung
Saxen Jyung is the Troll counterpart of Seth Genevo. He's a Royal Courier for all packages and royal messages that are sent throughout Alternia. Appearance Saxen appears to be basically the same, physically, as his human counterpart, aside from the fins on the sides of his head, his horns, and the other obviously Troll aspects of his visage. He also wears a long coat which is similar in design to Seth's own jacket. A purple belt, presumably for holding swords or some other form of weapon, hangs to his left thigh from his waist. Personality Saxen is much like Seth in his personality, aside from his blatant disdain towards anyone who he feels is not worth his time. He, however, sees his duty, and his advancement through the ranks of Alternian military, as the one beacon of meaning in his life. That said, his duty comes before all else, including romance, which is convenient, considering he's a bit of a romantic dumbass. The main reason that he uses the quirk he does, and uses it in real life, as well, is because in any mood that he's in, his expression remains blank for the most part. Even when he's trying to hide annoyance, he no longer can, simply because hissing while he's aggravated has become a habit. Relationships FlippedOut Relationships Enemies Alcido Ruines This guys seems to hate Saxen for no real reason, and Saxen can't make heads or tails of it. He's just fucking angry ALL THE TIME, and that is not a healthy way to live. Sees him as a rather dumb excuse for a seadweller with a bizarre obsession with being a Subjugglator. Allies Others Everet Rafael Saxen sees this Troll as a possible ally, but far too apathetic to be of any use to the cause. He mostly ignores him, but when he does speak to the Blueblood, he ends up using blood caste to get the other to shut the hell up, seeing as essentially every other approach has no real effect on him. He, however, sees that his own lack of emotion and Everet's apathy might have some relation, they seem largely incompatible on a mental level. Other Relationships Quadrants Teassa Galmna Teassa (or more commonly, 'Tex', as she would pronounce it) was Saxen's matesprit for a very short time. During that time, she was killed by an unknown Troll. Exacting revenge on this Troll is one of the only things that Saxen would ever delay his duty for, though he would never admit it openly. She was a brownblood. Hasekh Anthag Saxen is the, often unwilling, auspistice between Hasekh and her Kismesis. He regards her in a rather friendly light, and puts up protest when she drags him into auspitizing, but really enjoys spending time with her. Her laziness frustrates him sometimes, but he doesn't often hold it against her. He's glad for her kindness, whether it's towards him, or someone else, and respects her, if only for the rage that she exhibits when thoroughly pissed off. Dislikes her typing quirk and finds it distracting. Character Background Saxen lived a normal life for a Troll. He left the caverns after pupating without a scratch on him, and set off to discover the world, running into his lusus in that fashion. after being brought into his lusus' care, Saxen began to set up his Hive. It started off with only one 'bubble' suspended by a large chain. Soon later, as he FLARPed more and more, he began gathering parts from other Troll's Hives, the ones that he killed wouldn't miss the pieces. Now it is a rather large structure of welded-together pieces of varying color with a coat of paint over most of it. He can never find time to repaint the entire thing, so small sections are painted every once and a while, sometimes after he decides to paint the whole thing a completely different color. He met his now-dead matesprite while on a delivery, and didn't return to her until long after he finished the next few deliveries, making sure that he had nothing else to do before pursuing romance. He was rather awkward about it, but eventually succeeded. Only a short time after that, she was killed. Saxen believes the culling to have been committed by hemospectrum reformists who disliked anyone of too distant castes becoming involved in quadrants. His weapon of choice is his ancestor's Blade of Infinite Variety. This weapon's ability is to copy any weapon as long as it was used to defeat it's owner. When Saxen received it, it had only the switchblade and Twin Hooks settings. It now holds many different weapons, including projectile and mechanized weaponry. Gallery Category:Trolls Category:Homestuck Fanon Characters Category:Blade Users Category:Sword Users Category:Derse Dreamers